Bedtime Stories
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Warlock. He didn't know what he was, and he was hated for it. When the Warlock was five, his mother hung herself. He ran into the barn looking for her, she was always the one that loved him more. When his father came home, the young warlock was so scared. He had never seen his father so angry, or so broken. One shot R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Erm so... Hiya again, it's me. So I'm really bad at writing multi chapter stories but oh well. so I own nothing (sucks bad D:) and I don't know if I got mags backstory right but I added in some bits I thought was cool. So R&R please and enjoy**

"Tell me a bedtime story."

Alec lay in Magnus' canary coloured bed, staring up at the fuchsia ceiling. Magnus sat cross legged carefully painting his nails. He glanced up from his nails at Alec's pale face. He was so pale, he could almost pass for a vampire. His inky black hair fanned on the glowing pillow case. Magnus frowned, confused, and Alec smiled tiredly at the Warlock.

"Please?"

Hearing the sincerity in Alec's voice made Magnus' heart melt. He put his glittery nail polish aside on the beside table, and blew on his nails to dry them. Magnus lightly stroked Alec's cold cheek and nodded, just a small inclination of his head.

"Once upon a time there was a Warlock. He didn't know what he was, and he was hated for it. When the Warlock was five, his mother hung herself. He ran into the barn looking for her, she was always the one that loved him more. When his father came home, the young warlock was so scared. He had never seen his father so angry, or so broken."

Magnus paused and smiled at the young shadow hunter. Alec had his eyes shut tight, as if to protect himself from the demons of the world.

"The boys father grabbed him by the hair, and took him down to the river that was behind the house. His father pushed him into the water and held him there for a long time. The boy couldn't breathe, and he was scared, terrified. But also very angry, so angry in fact that all his powers came bubbling up, right to the surface. He burnt his father right were he stood, calling down fire from all over the place."

Alec made a quiet choked sound in the back of his throat and shifted so his head was lying in Magnus' lap. Sapphire eyes gleamed in the darkness, glowing with such love and happiness that everything melted away. Magnus leant down so that there foreheads were touching then softly kissed Alec's ruffled black hair and straightened up again.

"After that he went to live in a orphanage. The Warlock was always left out because of his eyes, they were so strange. Like a cats eye, with a slitted pupil and green gold colour. The other kids at the orphanage used to laugh and tease him because he liked to paint on himself with the rock paints the carers got specially made. Eventually when the boy was ten, scary hooded men came to take him away. He lived with them for a while, and they gave him a name. He loved the men, and he somehow ended up in Madrid. When the Warlock was 19, he reached his eternal age. He was so glad that he wasn't going to look like a old person for eternity, because that would be dreadful."

Magnus chuckled lightly to himself, and began softly stroking Alec's hair, comforting both the young shadow hunter and the warlock. He felt Alec's breathing even out until it hit the steady rhythm of sleep. He watched for a time, just the breathing of the beautiful creature, until he felt like they were floating together in a eternal paradise. Just the two of them.

"He wandered around the world for so long, sometimes with his two friends. Sometimes on his own. Eventually he settled down in London, around 1880, he met an amazing girl. She quickly became his best friend, there whenever he needed her, and vice versa. Tessa, the girls name was, and she was always so conflicted. Torn between the silver ice, or the black fire. The Warlock always thought that she would have been better with the silver ice, but he had to go and make himself a Silent Brother. The boy just wandered around the world for a while, before he came to America. While he was wandering the world, he changed. It might have been for the better, he didn't know. Doesn't know. He got a lot more sparkly and vibrant, accepting that his London lover won't come crawling back like he usually does."

Magnus shivered and gently shifted a sleeping Alec onto his own pillow before settling down beside the black and blue beauty. Alec soft breath tickled his nose and he smiled softly, becoming tired himself.

"Then he became the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He threw parties and life was a blur of boring people and one night stands, and just screwing around with the clients. Then one day some Nephilim turned up at one of his parties. He wasn't very happy about it at first, but then he spotted the most beautiful man in the world. He was forced to leave the man behind to speak with the red headed girl, who had a lot of problems on her own, and he was very impatient to get rid of her. He invited the beautiful man back, and thankfully he came."

Magnus dropped his head down completely, relaxing the tense muscles in his tanned neck. He sighed gratefully, letting his heavy eyelids drop. Against the blackness threatening to swallow him, Magnus heard Alec stir and whisper,

"And here we are now. I love you Magnus."

His last coherent thought before he drifted off to sleep was,

_I love you too, Alec. My beautiful._

_**yay! Are authors allowed to die of fluffiness overload? I just thought it was cute... Anyway leave a REVEIW and I will be eternally grateful and ill write more Malec fluff. Or at least semi fluff. so yeah peace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its so short but I really ran out of ide4as, I had half a chapter written and the I forgot my ipad and it was a REALLY stupid idea anyway :/ so yeah enjoy and review**

Alec woke up first, spotting Magnus sleeping heavily next to him he sighed and stood up carefully, going to make breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, Alec starting humming, then singing, then full out belting out random tunes at the top of his voice. One song captured his train of thought, and he stopped singing, then eventually humming again. He heard giggling and looked up to see Magnus with an amused expression on his face.

"Not that I mind your lovely voice, please shut up. I have one hell of a headache and I don't know why."

Alec frowned and shut up, not even caring that Magnus heard him sing. He was just concerned for Magnus.

"Babe what's wrong? You have no reason to have a headache. Unless you're sick. You're not sick, are you?"

Magnus frowned and walked out of the room into his study. Hearing banging and a few smashes Alec decided to leave him at it. Magnus made a freaky noise and ran out of his study, smiling wildly.

"I'm sorry Alec, but I might have gotten incredibly drunk last night. I think because I was ashamed, but I'm not sure."

Alec shut his eyes and grabbed a panadol from the shelf above the stove and put them, and a glass of water next to Magnus. He stalked into the lounge and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Magnus looked really confused so Alec stood up and grabbed his arm, dragging the sparkly, well not quite sparkly yet, man to the couch.

"Sit, and that panadol better kick in soon because this is the only time I'm ever going to say this again. I'm going to tell you why Jace got adopted when he did, and why we became best friends so quick."

Magnus looked pissed that this story will be about Jace so Alec appeased him with a kiss. He breathed deeply and shut his eyes, waiting to find the right way to start.

"OK, so erm. When I was younger, I never really took much of an interest in shadow hunting. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't do it but I just never payed attention. The dad started beating me, telling me I was a disgrace to the lightwood family and the whole shadow hunting community, that the entire world hated me, and I would never be loved by any girl. I laughed at that, because by then I had figured out I wasn't exactly like other boys, and I knew that I wasn't going to like the same things as them, dates included. But he just beat me harder, telling all these things, again and again, and eventually I believed him. Then Izzy told me to get my lazy ass out of whatever deep dark hole of self pity and disgust that I was in and just tell them. So I did. After that the beatings got much, much worse. This time he would stab me with seraph lades, then tell everyone that he wanted to keep the blade because it would remind him how much he hates the demon he stabbed. How disgusting that demon was, but the demon was me."

Alec stopped and flew off the couch and out the door, it slamming loudly behind him. Magnus sighed and waited five minutes before Alec walked back in the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Magnus that was stupid and childish and I'm just sorry. I shouldn't of and I don't eve-"

Magnus cut him off and smiled.

"Yes you're sorry. Yes that was childish and stupid. Yes you shouldn't of, and yes I know you don't even have weapons, in fact you're not even wearing clothes, just pyjama pants."

Alec looked at what he was wearing and blushed, then sat gingerly down next to Magnus. Magnus patted his lap impatiently and he sighed, then lay his head in the Warlocks lap. Magnus fiddled with Alec's hair for a little while before the Nephilim spoke.

"Tell me a mid to late morning story."

Magnus chuckled and stroked his hair, before getting an idea, and speaking.

"Once upon a time there was a Warlock, bored shit less at a party, that he hosted for his cat. Suddenly he got a knock on his door."

**and that my friends, is the end of the story. just because my friend maddyrose asked im making it a twoshot. so this is for you maddy. ugh I just got back from the pool and i have water in my ears D: anyway just incase people actually read this im trying to write another chapter for sweet dramaticv kisses. its about half done. and opposite day. SO MANY IDEAS seriously the fanfic fairies never stop. so I might or might not of spent three days without sleeping just reading fanfics, I started hallucinating I think. oopsies I should sleep more but meh. anyway eah hope you enjoyed and please leave a review ill be out of wifi until Thursday but I have my phone so I can use the data on that**


End file.
